


Kingdom Come

by StarGamerxox



Series: Go Back [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Empireverse, Go Back other endings, Interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Two brothers against each otherTwo kingdoms at warTwo groupsTwo ErrorsOne chance for V to help end everything and maybe even help this world find peace
Relationships: Error/Nightmare, Only Platonic - Relationship
Series: Go Back [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741741
Comments: 99
Kudos: 44
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Chapter 1

(Since there is an Error in empireverse, I’m gonna refer to V as V from the start. I won’t mention how he chose it this time. Also it’s still to pay homage to Sheltered Soul which I plan on working on again after I post this.)

(Also this will be a rather short chapter. Sorry.)

“Look at him!” 

“Shh! Don’t wake him up!”

“What if he’s a spy for the other kingdom?” 

“He looks like Error!”

“Quiet!”

“He doesn’t have a marking!”

“Shh! Nightmare might hear us!”

“I wonder if he’s on the run.”

“He’s all beat up.”

V peaked open an eye and grumbled. A group of skeletons stood over him. Once his eyes focused, or focused as well as they could without his glasses, he realized that it was a strange looking group of dark sans’. The only one missing was Nightmare which wasn’t surprising.

“Hey! He’s awake!” The Killer of this world yelled. He had a strange moon marking on his cheek but V recognized it. This was an EmpireVerse multiverse. 

He felt strange recognizing it but it was a world that he recognized easily like Dreamswap or Exemplum and Parable. He recognized them because they were worlds that formed as AU’s at times but never lasted long unless they existed as their own multiverse.

“Who are you?” V grumbled and the Dust of this world snickered.

“He even sounds like Error!” He laughed and the Error of this world scoffed.

“He does not sound like me. You are all delusional.” He huffed and the others laughed and V groaned at the noise.

“Can you not? I have a headache.” He grumbled and everyone in the room went silent.

“Hey! What’s your name, stranger?” Horror poked him and V glared at him before slapping his hand away.

“My name is V. What am I doing here?” V asked and Horror grinned.

“Well, we found you in the forest between the sun and the moon kingdom. You look like someone had just tried to kill you but you don’t have a mark so we brought you here.” Cross was the one who explained, moving through the others.

“That…”

“Is strange. Do you know what happened?” Cross asked and V nodded.

“Some of it. I had 3 sons and someone tried to kill them. I had to run in an attempt to protect them and the person after them followed me. They tried to kill me so I kept running to protect my sons but they probably caught up.” V frowned but his story made sense.

“What kingdom are you from?” Cross asked but quickly the door behind them opened and Nightmare stormed in.

“He will be joining ours.” Nightmare hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

(So uhh.. anyone got any ideas on how Night knows that V is from a different multiverse? He doesn’t know much more than that but any ideas on how he knows it?)

(Also I might update this one a lot because I’ve been excited to write it for a while.)

“Wait what?” Cross gaped and Nightmare smirked.

“I said he will be joining our kingdom.” Nightmare walked over to V’s side. He watched V flinch as he reached out and the king sighed.

“You can trust me V.” He whispered and V watched Nightmares hand closely. As the king reached out again, V refused to flinch. Nightmare smiled and rested his hand on V’s cheek. Quickly V’s new wounds began to heal and he sighed with relief as the pain dulled away.

“You know him, my king?” Cross asked, jealousy leaking through his tone. 

“Yes. I have not seen him since before the war had started but I knew it was him when I felt his magic energy enter the building.” V could tell that part of what Nightmare said was a lie.

“Are you gonna give him the mark?” Killer piped up and V squeaked.

“No!” He whimpered and Nightmare sighed.

“I guess not. V has a fear of things like that so it may take time but I will convince him eventually. He has to trust us.” Nightmare removed his hand from V’s cheek and stood, brushing off his robes. 

“You didn’t give me that option! Why does he get it?” Cross’s jealousy seemed now to scream out and it became more obvious that he probably had feelings for Nightmare by the way he glared at V.

“V is an old friend of mine Cross.” Nightmare hummed and V just looked down.

It felt so strange being in an empire verse. There had been one in his multiverse but it crumbled about two years after it appeared. V had been warned about it since the beginning but he used to visit it once or twice every 3 or 4 months. It was even stranger now that the Nightmare from an Empireverse acted like he knew him. 

It couldn’t have been the one from his multiverse right? Of course not, he never met that world's inhabitants. He had only visited the world to study it’s code changes. He had wanted to know why those worlds tended to fall apart. 

“Whatever.” Cross hissed and V shivered as Cross’s glare hardened more. Nightmare didn’t seem to notice the glare until he reached a hand out to help V stand. Cross let out a small snarl and V flinched, looking down at his feet.

“That’s enough Cross. Don’t be bitter just because I am nice to someone else. Like I’ve already told you, V is an old friend.” Nightmare hissed before nodding encouragingly at V who hesitantly grabbed the kings hand.

“Whatever.” Cross hissed again before standing and stalking off in a burst of rage. V flinched when the door slammed and Nightmare sighed.

“Sorry about that V, now. Let’s get you some more appropriate clothes.” Nightmare hummed as he led V away.

“Hey… how did you recognize me? You act like you actually know me.” V hummed as he looked down.

“I know that you are from a different multiverse.” Nightmare explained as he watched V.

“How? How did you know about it?” V asked as he looked up at Nightmare. When their eyes met, the king blushed a bright cyan before smiling.

“Well, you see-“

(Any guesses? Put them in the comments!)


	3. Chapter 3

(EEEE! I’m legit so happy so be writing this.)

(Also, understand that in many ways, V is nieve. He has no clue what flirting or love or anything like that is.)

“Well, you see… my world used to exist in your multiverse. You used to mumble a lot and I ended up finding, and following, you around whenever you’d visit. You mentioned a lot that this kind of au always disappeared… then one day you stopped visiting. I had taught myself how to work coding by watching you so I was able to check the coding. Apparently when these kinds of Au’s disappear from your multiverse, they become their own.” Nightmare explained and V paled.

“Wait… So you’re my-“ V was staring at his hands in shock before Nightmare took them into his grip.

“I’m your multiverse’s EmpireVerse Nightmare.” He grinned and V teared up.

“No. No no no! That day we ran into each other wasn’t supposed to ever happen!” V pulled at his hands. Nightmare frowned.

“I understood that V, but we have to get along.” He hissed and V began to sob.

“I’m not supposed to be here! I have to-“ Nightmare pulled V into a hug, cutting V’s ramblings off.

“Just stay for a bit okay? I’ll make sure you are safe and if you still feel uncomfortable within a month, then you can go find your place somewhere else.”

A month passed and where V wasn’t willing to get the moon mark yet, he wasn’t about to run away. He had become close friends with Nightmare and he might be considered friends with some of the others.

“V! Where are you going?!” Nightmare grinned as V walked out of the library. Nightmare and the gang had been out fighting the sun kingdom for the past week and this was the first day they were back. V hadn’t expected them to be back for a few more days.

“Night!” V turned and charged at his ‘friend’ who pulled him into a hug and kissed V’s cheekbone.

“Heya.” Nightmare chuckled and tilted the circlette (if you don’t know what that is, please search it up.) that sat on V’s skull.

“You’re back early!” V giggled as he fixed the circlette again as Nightmare released him. 

“Yea. I am. Hey, remember the picnic we had planned for next week? Wanna have a moonlight picnic tonight?” Nightmare asked and V bounced happily on his heels, his dress- that he begged Nightmare to let him wear despite Cross’s teasing when he first got it- bouncing up as well.

“Yes! I’ve missed you guys so much!!” V chriped.

“Missed everyone or just me?” Nightmare turned and led V, who had begun to mentally heal slowly but surely, down the hall.

“Well I missed all of you. I missed you more, of course, but I still did miss everyone. Why can’t I go with you? I know how to fight wars. I fought one against my Ink for years.” V hummed. Nightmare stopped and turned to V, cupping his cheek which made V blush, not knowing exactly what Nightmare was doing.

“No. You are just starting to heal from all you went through. I won’t put you through it again.” Nightmare leaned his skull against V’s and the ex-destroyer blushed before pulling a bit away from Nightmare. Nightmare didn’t frown. All he did was smile and take V’s hand again.

“Let’s go set up for our picnic.”


	4. Chapter 4

(Omg! I love writing this so much!)

(Also to BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, I hope you don’t mind that I kinda took part of this chapter idea from our chat in the comments. It was just too perfect.)

“Here we are!” Nightmare hummed. They were in a large open meadow near the border of the moon Empire. 

“It’s such a lovely spot.” V hummed as he spread out the blanket used for the picnic. Nightmare smiled.

“You look lovely, all tall and dark in the moonlight,” Nightmare hummed (that’s a line I took from our little chat in the comments. I just loved this part too much.) and V tilted his head.

“I would hope black bones would help to hide me in darkness. Oh well.” V hummed and Nightmare let out a quiet groan. (Also took that line from the chat. It was too perfect.)

“Seriously? Why won’t he let me compliment him? I get the fact that he doesn’t understand love but come on!” Nightmare grumbled, too quiet for V to understand. When V heard the mumbling, he turned to Nightmare and tilted his head.

“Oh it’s nothing V, don’t worry,” Nightmare lied before grabbing the basket that held their food. He watched as V instantly lit up as the basket was placed between them. Nightmare grinned. He knew exactly what V was excited for.

“Let’s see what we have here.” Nightmare began to pull everything out except for the one thing V wanted.

“Night! Come on already!” V whined and Nightmare grinned before pulling out a chocolate cake. 

“And finally, a treat for my qu- for V,” Nightmare blushed furiously after almost calling V his queen.

“EE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!” V squealed and Nightmare happily handed the other the cake. Immediately V dug in while Nightmare watched quietly. After V had almost finished the cake, he seemed to notice that Nightmare was staring. 

Shyly V looked up at Nightmare before grinning. He scooped up a bite of chocolate cake and moved the fork towards Nightmare who chuckled before taking the mouthful of cake.

“Wow…” Nightmares one visible eye practically had a star in it. He had never actually had the cake as it was V’s special flavor but now we regretted that he hadn’t ever eaten it earlier.

“It’s good isn’t it?” V asked and Nightmare grinned.

“What is it like, being a parent?” Night asked as they finished off most of the food from the basket.

“In some ways, it’s like you and your group. You take care of them, but imagine them being unable to care for themselves. You have to teach them everything they need to function as individuals.” V hummed.

“So it’s exactly like me with my group? Well that’s good to know.” Nightmare smirked and V burst into a fit of laughter.

“Honestly. I don’t know how some of them lived on their own. I mean, half of them don’t understand how to function at all, let alone as individuals,” V giggled and Nightmare rolled his eye, grinning at the sound of V’s laughter.

“Yea…” Nightmare slowly wrapped an arm around V. The ex destroyer blushed but did nothing beyond that for a moment before leaning against Nightmare.

“Hey V?” Nightmare whispered and V looked up at him.

“Yea?” He tilted his head and Nightmare smiled,

“I lo-“

“ATTACK!” That's when Nightmare realized they were near the border between the two empires with no guards.

(So I wrote part 3 and this part before posting either so yeet.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Legit y’all, this one book is taking a whole different route than the others and I’m not sorry at all,)

Nightmare watched in horror as V froze up upon hearing that voice call out. That had been Ink and Nightmare knew enough about V’s recent past to know how traumatized V must be.

“V. Get behind me.” Nightmare hissed as his tentacles ripped through his nice cloak. He had been trying to keep V a secret from the sun empire but it seems they had to ruin not only his secret but his confession as well.

“Night…” V whispered, unmoving.

“V! Get behind me now!” Nightmare hissed as a tentacle pulled V behind him. V immediately clung to Nightmare and hid his face in the kings back.

“Nightmare.” Dream stared at his twin. Nightmare seemed to barely care about his own health, protecting the stranger seemed more important and that shocked Dream to no end.

“Fire!” Ink shouted as blasters fired at Nightmare and the strange dark boned skeleton in a dress.

“Night!” V called a bit louder and Nightmare quickly realized that the ex destroyer’s eyes had filled with Error signs, essentially blinding the terrified skele.

“I’m right here V. Don’t move okay?” Nightmare whispered as he turned to shield V from the gaster blaster fire.

“Ink…” Dream watched his friend fire another round. They only had a small amount of attackers. They hadn’t planned on attacking until Dream sensed Nightmare near the border. They had believed that Nightmare was planning something, but now Dream felt terrible as he could sense the large waves of frigid, pure, fear radiating off the skeleton in a dress.

“What is it Dream?” Ink grinned and Dream looked down.

“Everyone stop attacking!” Dream screamed and the sounds of confusion began as a few more blasters went off and a few more bone attacks went flying towards the now very injured Nightmare who was still shielding the skeleton in his arms. 

“What are you doing Dream?” Ink asked, his sockets wide and the shapes within them changing violently.

“He is not a threat at this moment Ink. We just attacked him on his own soil for doing nothing more than what looks like going on a date. We are the ones in the wrong and I don’t pull cheap moves with my enemies.” Dream hissed as he stared at Nightmare who had began to mumble things to his skeleton date.

“But Dream-“

“No. Attacking them would just be dirty and unhonorable. I’d rather stay honorable. Retreat. Don’t even think about disobeying my orders.” Dream snarled and slowly but surely the sun empire’s warriors left. Dream was the last to leave, glancing at his brother one more time before disappearing.

“Night. I can't see.” V whispered and he felt Nightmare’s hand stroke his cheekbone.

“It’s okay… they left… you are safe now V.” Nightmare whispered as he began to stand up, wincing at the injuries he had acquired. He looked down at V and frowned. Despite his best attempts, V was now both mentally and physically injured and Nightmare was almost positive that V’s leg was broken. 

He quickly looked back at the picnic setup before sighing. He would have to get someone else to pick that up. V was more important right now.

“Nightmare? It hurts.” V whimpered and Nightmare frowned. It was a long walk back to the castle and he was too hurt to teleport both him and V home.

“Ask me something, to take your mind off of the pain.” Nightmare commented and V nodded.

“What were you gonna tell me before they attacked?”


	6. Chapter 6

(Kisses will happen in this. Rip your fan girl/fan boy/fan person hearts.)

“What?” Nightmare nearly tripped onto his face at that question and barely caught himself, almost dropping V in the process.

“What were you going to say? I’m blind, in pain, and missing my kids. At least you can humor me.” V huffed and Nightmare knew full well that V was using the kids as a way to convince him easier.

“Fine…” Nightmare blushed as he adjusted his grip on V.

“Then What was it?” V asked as he leaned his skull against Nightmares ribcage. Nightmare, who had spent hours practicing to confess and had been ready to say it without fear earlier, was now sweaty and nervous.

“V-v-“ He stammered before hearing V begin to laugh. Angelic laughter rose up from the skeleton clinging to him. V’s eyes scrunched up when he laughed and the laughter made Nightmares' chest ache.

“Don’t be worried, Night, you had been so ready to say it earlier.” V giggled and Nightmare took a deep breath.

“I love you V.” He whispered and suddenly he felt V grab onto the collar of his shirt as the body in his arms tensed up. When Nightmare looked down, he noticed that one of V’s eyes had cleared up.

“How long?” V asked.

“Since… well… since I’ve known you pretty much. First it was just a crush when I was following you but that day you bumped into me, that quick conversation made me fall so much more in love.” Nightmare blushed as he explained his long term infatuation with V.

“I- I… You know what? Screw it!” V seemed to be too flustered to say anything so instead of words, he let his actions scream what his words couldn’t muster to say. 

Nightmare stared in shock when V pulled him into a kiss, both their skulls flaring with color. Nightmare nearly fell to the ground as he tried to hold onto V tighter. V smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

“I’m not good with this kind of stuff Night… I spent so long being told I was unlovable that I might not accept the fact you care about me. I’m broken. If you aren’t willing to handle that then walk away now,” V whispered. Nightmare moved to sit in the street, pulling V closer before kissing him again. 

“You may be broken but that means I love every single shattered piece. I love you for who you are. You deserved so much more than what hand fate dealt you and now that you are with me, I’m gonna give you the life you deserve. I’ll tell you everyday how much I love you and if you ever start to feel like it may be wrong, just tell me and I’ll shower you with words of affection.” Nightmare pulled away from the kiss and pulled V closer. 

“Promise?” V whispered and instantly Nightmare noticed the tears forming in his new love’s eyes. He raised a finger to wipe them away.

“Promise… I promise V. And one day you will be my queen and we will find a way home to your sons.” Nightmare whispered before V began sobbing. Nightmare pulled him close and smiled. 

The castle could wait. Nightmare sat in the street, clutching V as they both drifted off to sleep.

(Precious.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Umm… yea. I don’t know what to say.)

(Also I used a conversation again that I adored. If you know the convo inspo [as I changed some of the wording] then props.)

V didn’t like waking up alone, especially when he knew that he had fallen asleep while cuddling Nightmare in the streets. Wait a sec, Nightmare! Where was Night? V sat up in an instant panic as he looked around. He quickly felt his head begin to ache and when he tried to move he felt a large burst of pain run through his right leg. 

“Woh! Lay back down! You have a concussion and a broken leg.” Cross was the one to find him trying to get up first. Cross tried to push V back down but it became evident very quickly that Cross probably shouldn’t have been the one chosen to care for V since Cross had an obvious hatred for V.

“Let go of me! NIGHTMARE!” V screeched and Cross groaned.

“Nightmare is still passed out. We had to call in a medic for him and the others are watching the kingdom. Don’t start screaming please, I don’t want them getting mad at me for trying to watch you like I was told to.” Cross grumbled and V shifted.

“You don’t like me. I’m just trying to be careful.” He grumbled and Cross rolled his eyes.

“I still don’t like nor trust you V.” Cross snarled and V, who had settled into his spot whilst still being rather grumpy. 

“Same! I don’t trust or like you either! I mean you keep glaring at me. You look like you are planning to rip off my ribs and make them into a cool set of wind chimes. My Ink tried to do that a while ago. He never got enough ribs that were in good enough condition to make them.” V grumbled and Cross tilted his head. He knew that V had came from a different multiverse, but he wasn’t expecting that.

“Excuse me? He tried to do WHAT.” Cross may act like he hates V but never that much.

“Yea. Not only is my Ink a shitty dad who doesn’t understand how to actually not be an ass but he is also a strange, strange little soulless freak of nature.” V grumbled and Cross’s eyes softened.

“I may not like you but I wouldn’t ever do that. I wouldn’t even do that to one of the assholes from the sun empire.” Cross grumbled and V shrugged.

“He never hurt my sons so it didn’t matter.” V adjusted himself to pull out some strings. He was gonna begin sewing a blanket.

“That’s like saying you don’t matter V.” Cross hummed and once again V shrugged. He didn’t respond but Cross had an idea he knew what that meant. 

“Whatever, just don’t get up again.” Cross stormed out and he could hear V laughing bitterly from behind. 

“It’s not like I matter anyway. I’m here for my sons and my love.” V shut his eyes and leaned back, knowing full well that Cross would probably go tell Nightmare when he woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

(So uh… overprotective Night? Yes please)

(Also all versions of V won’t change their story plot after they remember. The kids in the og multiverse might but V won’t change it. Whatever he does after remembering is what he did before. In the other endings/different worlds, we will see the first ending and the new ending in more detail then we do in the original.)

Cross stormed down the hallway and he could hear groans as his loud footsteps awoke the very sore Nightmare who was wrapped in bandages.

“What are you doing?” Nightmare groaned before seemingly realizing the exact same thing V had.

“V is in his room being an idiot. Also I learned something interesting.” Cross began to explain everything that happened while with V. Immediately Nightmare snarled.

“I’ll kill his Ink when I meet him.” Nightmare grumbled as he tried to stand. Much like Cross had done with V, he pushed Nightmare back into bed.

“You are healing faster than V since your negative barrier works as a shield but you are still injured. Rest for a bit longer.” Cross whispered and Nightmare snarled.

“I need to talk to him. What he said to you is enough to even tell you that I need to.” Nightmare hissed and Cross groaned, knowing full well that Nightmare wouldn't be as easy to stop as V had been.

“Fine but at least let me teleport you there. Some of your wounds may open if you walk there.” Cross hissed. Nightmare nodded.

“Teleport me. I need to see him.” Nightmare scoffed and Cross grabbed onto his shoulder, teleporting them both into V’s room. 

Nightmare knew full well that being attacked by the sun empire pushed V backwards in his healing but it was still upsetting. The night before, Nightmare had warned himself that V might fall back in the process but hearing about it was different. He hadn’t really expected it like he prepared himself to.

“V.” As soon as they teleported into the room, Nightmare had seen V pulling the strings out of his sockets so quickly that they were bleeding and he had to grab the others hands quickly.

“Night?” V seemed so confused as to why Nightmare was stopping him but Nightmare had to remind himself that V was broken and the ambush last night just broke apart whatever had healed.

“Please don’t do that anymore. I know that it must hurt right now but please don’t hurt yourself.” Nightmare whispered and V stared at Nightmare as his eyes still bled weakly.

“But it hurts Nightmare,” V closed his eyes. “It hurts to think about Ink… whenever I think about him, I remember the fact that my boys have been left in a world with him…” V hiccuped and Nightmare pulled him into a hug, his one visible eye burning with anger.

“I’ll kill him for what he did.” Nightmare hissed and V teared up. Nightmare had figured out why rather quickly when V tried to get closer to him and didn’t stop, even when he was wincing in pain.

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Don’t push yourself. I’ll always protect you okay V? I protect everyone under my care and you aren’t any different just because of your background. If anything I strive to protect you more then I might the others.” Nightmare moved V to be in his grip. V shut his eyes and leaned against Nightmares chest.

“You are important V.”


	9. Chapter 9

(So we are finally hitting the three month time skip. I know in the main story and the PJ daycare off story, the time slots/skips happen faster but I have plans for this story that draw out the time.)

Three months had changed so much. Everyone, except Cross although he didn’t hate V anymore, looked to V as their queen. V didn’t actually understand that. He had it in his head that those who called him queen were confused because he was dating the king of the moon empire.

“V,” Nightmare hummed as he leaned his skull against V’s. V turned and smiled at the king before a thought hit him and he frowned.

“You have to leave tonight don’t you?” He asked and Nightmare smiled softly.

“Yea, I do. I’m sorry love but I’ve waited three months to join the battles again. My brother may have spared us that night but he won’t do it again.” Nightmare whispered and V frowned deeper.

“I don’t want you to go… I know you have to but I don’t wanna be alone again. Everyone else is already out there. I mean, what if they come for me while you are gone?” V whimpered. Nightmare sighed and cupped V’s cheek, pulling him into a kiss that V happily accepted.

“I love you V.” Nightmare whispered and V smiled, hiding his face in Nightmares shoulder.

“I love you too Night.” V whispered.

Nightmare frowned as he watched V cry silently at his leaving.

“Why are you crying baby?” Nightmare put down his bag as he moved over to V who pulled him into a tight hug.

“I don’t want to be alone again Night… I mean… What if you find a soldier you like more than me? One who isn’t broken-“

“Don’t even start V. I love you and I’m not just gonna leave you. In fact…” Nightmare moved closer.

“I don’t have a ring right now but will you marry me?” He asked. Nightmare smiled as he watched V’s eyes brighten.

“Yes. Yes Night. But only if you are sure…” V hummed and Nightmare put a hand on V’s cheek.

“I’m positive dear. I don't care how broken you are or the fact you may have to go back to your world. I’ll always love you.” Nightmare kissed his new fiancé before walking back to the door. V watched him go, now feeling a bit safer and stronger. He had Nightmare at his side no matter what.

Nightmare arrived at the battlefield sporting a dumb grin that he hadn’t lost since he proposed.

“What’s got you so happy?” Cross snickered and Nightmare turned to face him.

“V is officially gonna be my queen soon…” it was obvious what he meant and Dust threw his hands up before turning to a small notepad to write it down, cross rushing to his side to help.

“What are they doing?” Nightmare asked confused.

“MY TABLOID MUST LEARN OF THIS UPDATE!” Dust screeched and he wrote.

(So I feel like half of this story has turned into a well written crack fic and I’m not even mad because it’s so fun to write.

Also I make tons of jokes in reference to some comment conversations I have so uh… ya.)

(Yes, I know Nightmare proposed rather fast and V accepted but to Night, he’s loved V for a long time and V trusts him and loves him.)


	10. Chapter 10

(So uhh… yea…)

V hated being alone so he had a maid follow him around the castle during the day just to make it a bit easier on himself. He also spent most of his time in the library. Of course every day passed slowly but he had begun to enjoy working for the empire like Nightmare had done.

“My Queen-“ a guard began until V raised a hand.

“I am not a queen yet sir. The king just proposed to me a week ago so do not call me Queen just yet.” V hummed and the guard faltered.

“Okay… Sir, there has been a spotting of sun empire warriors sneaking into the kingdom from the opposite direction of the war. They have taken over the lower east slums.” The guard whispered and V growled to himself.

“How many people are there?” He asked as he leaned forward. This wasn’t good. Nightmare was better at handling this.

“Well thanks to the king, it’s the only slums left as most have been fixed up. It has about 300 people living there right now. The kids tried to go to school but the sun empire guards won’t let them and they won’t let us run supplies.” V’s soul jumped. Children. They weren’t just harassing adults but children. 

“I’ll fight them.” V hissed and the room when silent after a round of horrified gasps.

“But the king-“

“I love Nightmare but I can fight. I may be broken but I was both a mother and a warrior. I can’t sit back and watch them harass people.” V hissed as he stood up. Everyone backed away.

“The king ordered that we don’t ever let you fight. What are we supposed to say to him if you break down?” A maid panicked.

“Tell him that it was my choice. Now take me to the slums.” V balled his fists. The guards looked between each other before reaching a hand out to V.

“We will take you but you have to stay with us at all times, just in case.” He hummed and V nodded, standing and ruffling out his long burgundy dress.

“Okay. Let’s head out,” V hummed. The throne room sat silent as he left.

“The king is gonna kill all of us, isn’t he.” 

“Oh totally. We are so dead.”

“Welp… better go write a note to our loved ones.”

“See you on the other side.”

Laughed hit the throne room after that, them all knowing that they wouldn’t actually die since V wouldn’t let Nightmare kill them.

“Step away citizen!” A sun empire warrior blared as V walked closer and the future queen flinched. 

“How dare you speak to the future queen that way!” One of the guards snarled but V kept him from running ahead to attack the warrior.

“Future queen?” The warrior tilted his head and V grinned.

“Hello, I’m V, the finance of king Nightmare. I kindly ask you to release these slums before I take action into my own hands.” V smiled bitterly. The warriors grinned.

“No ‘future queen’. We won’t be releasing these slums without a fight.” He hummed and V grinned.

“Well then let’s fight!” V summoned strings and bones.


	11. Chapter 11

(Sorry y’all. I did the one year time skip this chapter so they are already married and uh… for those who know some of my more specific plans that I talked about in the comments then uhh… I’m so sorry. Once you’ve read the end of this chapter you’ll understand if you know some of my plans and uhh… yes.)

(Also since the year mark is when V remembers the original timeline, in this world Nightmare remembers as well. If you’ve read some of my other books then you know my whole ‘Soulmate’ and ‘datemate’ lore about some multiverse. 

In this they go by husband but their souls bond like they do during the soulmate ceremony. Basically parts of their souls merged so Night remembers the og storyline and the fact that v died originally. 

Like V, Night starts to feel ill when they try and change the story arch so they both live life like they did the first time.)

V burrowed himself into the blankets as he heard the bustle of the castle from outside the room. 

“Wake up love.” Nightmare whispered into his ‘ear’ and V smiled before turning over to face his husband. 

“Hello… can we go back to sleep?” V giggled. Nightmare leaned forward to kiss his husband before leaning his skull against the pillows again.

“We have a diplomatic mission. I know about what happened last time but it’s not like we can change the timeline.” Nightmare whispered as he cupped V’s cheek.

“I don’t want to go through that again Night.” V whimpered and Nightmare just shook his skull again before actually sitting up.

“Let’s just get up sweetheart.”

Nightmare and V where standing side by side in front of Dream. V had chosen not to wear a dress but was sporting a nice looking suit with a long cloak like jacket that brushed against his ankles.

“Hello brother, brother in law.” Dream smiled and V nodded, his husband too proud to even try.

“Hello.” V hummed as Nightmare grumbled under his breath.

“Come join us for dinner and then we can discuss a peace treaty.” Dream folded his hands and led the moon empire royals into the dinning hall. Even though both royals knew this was coming, the blow that knocked Nightmare out as they walked through the door still terrified V.

“Good job boys. Drag the king to the border and tie up the queen.” Dream hummed and V teared up in horror.

“You know there is a reason we wanted peace! Dream! You’re gonna ruin whatever chances you had!” V screamed as he was tied up.

“Whatever. You’ll be returned to my brother if he does what I ask,” Dream turned and left.

“No… no please…” V hiccuped as he was dragged off. He only had six more precious years before the day he died and he just wanted to live them with his husband. Why did they have to go through this again?

Why would Nightmare have to miss nearly the entire first year again? 

“This isn’t fair… this isn’t fair!” V hiccuped as he was tossed into the cell. Even the first time around they knew about this and V felt those familiar fears build in his chest, weighing on his soul.

“Please.”


	12. Chapter 12

(Sorry guys. I’m just sorry. That’s all I have to say about this chapter.)

V watched the guards outside his cell. Dream’s doctors had found out exactly why they were pushing for peace and V knew they would use it against Nightmare. They had in the last run and they would again.

“You do know that they are innocent right?” V asked and the guard scoffed.

“They will be the child of the king and queen of the moon empire. Your baby is anything but innocent.” He smirked as he knelt in front of V in the cage. V just snarled as the guard turned away.

“I swear these people are worse than the soulless idiot. At least he didn’t blame children for their parents' sins.” V muttered and the guard turned for a moment and glared at V, daring him to say anything else. 

“If you hurt my child, Nightmare will kill you,” V hissed.

“I’m not afraid of your phony King. If anything, he should fear me because I hold his queen and heir’s lives in my hand.” The guard grabbed V’s shirt and the queen snarled.

“I’ve been through worse. You can try but Dream isn’t a heartless monster. I already know that he will kill you if you harm the child.” V narrowed his eyes at the guard who scoffed and released him. Quickly V backed away from the bars, his eyes wide before he settled into the mattress. He had to remind himself that Nightmare would find, and saved, him right before their child’s first birthday.

V had to give birth to his son with only an enemy doctor to help. He had named his son Raider before the infant was dragged away. He didn’t see his son for two days after that. He had vivid memories of the day Raider was born.

The doctor had placed Raider in V’s arms before leaving the room. V could remember the talking beyond the door but V was too entranced with his new son. A few minutes later the doctor re-entered.

“I’m gonna name him Raider.” V whispered and the doctor just scoffed. V quickly noticed the way the doctor was approaching and he tried to back away before the doctor snatched his son.

“Wait! No!” V screamed as nurses rushed to hold him back.

“Relax! You’ll get him back… eventually.” The doctor walked out with the screaming newborn, leaving behind a screaming mother.

When V got his son back, he spent hours crying. The immediate memory of that day, the day when Gradient was grabbed by Fell, flashed by his mind and his soul ached for his 3 sons that he lost before.

“You’re back baby… mommy is here.” V whispered to the infant in his arms that had just begun to calm from his loud sobs.

“Your mommy is right here, holding you, and he’s gonna stay by your side. I promise…” V whispered as more memories filled his head and made his soul ache.

_ “I promise baby… your daddy loves you too but it’s safer for you if you aren’t near him… I know you don’t understand BlueScreen, but I promise I’ll explain it one day.” Error whispered to baby BlueScreen as the infant’s cries finally quieted down. He could feel Gradient asleep on his arm and PJ laying on his legs.  _

_ “I love all three of you so much… I promise. Your momma will never, ever, leave you. I’ll always be there to protect you. My precious baby boys.” _


	13. Chapter 13

“V! The king of the sun empire requests that you and the young prince come to dinner tonight.” A guard appeared at V’s door. Yea, door. He had been moved from a cell into a small room in the castle. It wasn’t perfect but it was better than the cell.

“Okay?” V hummed.

“And you are to not speak unless spoken to. You will be facing a surprise but if you take that surprise for granted then you will be moved back to the cells and your son will be taken from you.” The guard said simply before leaving. V frowned before moving over to Raiders small crib.

“Your papa is that small surprise tonight. The first time around I was too scared to leave with him but we do talk with him and he will get to meet you. Your papa is gonna love you so much baby…” V whispered to the currently napping Raider. Raider cooed in his sleep and V frowned.

“Your older brothers would have adored you if they would have met you… I hope they remember too. Maybe they can meet you before I’m about to die… I know that they were so happy to meet you but… I hope they can meet you before that… I want so much more for you then the five or so years I had with you before you died.” V kissed his son's skull before standing up.

V had dressed Raider up in the tiny formal outfit he had been given. V had been given a washed version of the outfit he had come in. They were now walking down the stairs as guards flanked either side.

“Keep moving!” The guard on V’s left hissed when he stopped to adjust his grip on his son.

“It’s either I stop or I drop Raider. What would you prefer?” V hissed, getting protective of his son immediately.

“Stop I guess, but we must hurry.” The guard hissed and V nodded before beginning again.

“V!” Nightmare called the second V walked in. His eyes shot up and he immediately smiled when he found his husband.

“Hello.” He nodded as he moved Raider closer to his chest.

“You will have five minutes to talk. Take your queen, brother, before I change my mind.” Dream hissed and V almost sobbed when he walked out of the room.

“Night-“

“No. We don’t have to stick to those codes. We both remember what we say… I just want to hold my son.” Nightmare whispered and V smiled sadly before moving Raider into his arms.

“I love you Night…” V whispered and Nightmare looked down at his queen before leaning to kiss V. The ex destroyer happily kissed back.

“I love you too, V, so much. I love you and Raider. It’s only a few more months, I swear it.” Nightmare whispered and V smiled as he took back his infant.

“I’ll hold you to that my king. Until then I’ll be waiting.”


	14. Chapter 14

(So I have a few nieces and nephews. The youngest I've met one was two months. That’s just really when they start to develop a personality (or so my sister in law says) so I went off experience with my second youngest niece (I haven’t met the youngest yet) when writing Raider.)

Nightmare hated this day but he also loved it. He hated this day because he is taunted by his younger brother but he loved this day because he met Raider for the first time.

Somehow Nightmare got away with holding Raider the entire meal. That was something that hadn't happened the first time around. Nothing changed in terms of discussions or actions but Nightmare was able to hold his son.

"Hey baby…" Nightmare got sidetracked by his son a lot and often found himself cuddling the boy. Raider loved the open affection from his father and began to whine whenever Nightmare would stop.

“Okay okay!” Nightmare grinned before pulling Raider closer to play with his sons hands. 

“Excuse me? Brother?” Nightmare looked up and hid a smile. He remembered another reason why he loved today. This was the day he was allowed to take Raider home for a week. Later V had explained that it was V’s punishment for speaking back but the ex destroyer had not minded being separated from his son, especially when the boy was with his husband.

“What is it Dream?” Nightmare asked.

“Would you mind taking care of Raider for a week? Wait, nevermind I already know the answer. I’ll send V to go pack a bag for the boy. If Raider isn’t back at the end of the week, I’ll kill V.” Dream explained and Nightmare looked down at his happy son who was cooing at him as reaching up for his father.

“Okay brother.” Nightmare looked back at his son, who was almost 3 months old, with a grin. He looked up again when he heard V’s chair slide back. He smiled at his queen before V was escorted away. A few minutes later, Dream dismisses everyone and Nightmare leaves the room to wait for V and the bag.

Raider shook his hands and blabbered as guards passed by. Nightmare grinned at that one. When Raider noticed his father’s grin, he squealed and reached for Nightmare’s face.

“What are you doing m you big goof?” Nightmare chuckled and Raider cooed loudly at his father. 

“Be careful with him okay? And take good care of him?” V appeared at Nightmares side and the king couldn’t help but kiss his husband’s cheek.

“I will… I’ll see you in a week my love.” Nightmare took the bag from V and left after that.

“Everyone! I’m home!” Nightmare called. He could hear the footsteps of his best friends and the gasps when they saw Raider.

“Oh god-“

“BABY!” Horror cut Cross off before running around Nightmare in excitement.

(The next few chapters will hopefully be a bit more wholesome.)


	15. Chapter 15

Nightmare watched Dust and Horror play with Raider. He had moved the pile of paperwork that he had to do into the large living room the group had. He had been holding Raider until the baby got fussy. Now Dust and Horror has found some baby toys, donated from mothers in the empire whose kids no longer needed them, and had sat down with Raider.

That seemed to calm the baby down and the two adults were having fun as well. 

“That is so adorable.” Killed snickered when he walked in the room and saw that. 

“I know right? They did it to try and help me focus on my work but it’s more distracting.” Nightmare hummed at his friend.

“I still can’t believe that Raider, a legit bundle of giggles and joy, is your son. He does bring out the best in you though. You seem to always be smiling around him… I just wish we could have him for longer than a week.” Killer hummed and Nightmare nodded sadly.

“I agree but I have to think on the positive… We have him for a week. We will rescue V and Raider in time but we should cherish this week.” Nightmare stood and walked over to across and Horror. Immediately Raider lit up and reached for his father. 

“Hey baby.” Nightmare chuckled before reaching down to pick up his baby who began to squeal and clap his hands as he was lifted into his father’s arms. 

“Hey! We were playing with him!” Horror whined.

“Well he’s my son. I get first cuddles with him.” Nightmare countered as he cuddled his son close. Raider thought his daddy was playing a game and squealed when his daddy hugged him. He loved hugs, especially hugs from his parents. 

“He’s so precious.” Cross squealed and Raider turned to him. He liked the tall oreo’s tone when he squealed and he decided to stare up at him until he squealed again. When Cross realized that the infant was staring at him with wonder filled eyes he nearly passed out from the combination of excitement and unbearable cuteness.

“I think he likes you Cross,” Dust hummed and Cross squealed louder. Raider liked that noise and began to giggle.

“My son really likes you all. It’s nice to know that you guys like him too.” Nightmare chuckled as he adjusted his grip on Raider so the boy could watch the interesting skeletons fawning over him.

“I swear Nightmare. This is his first day here. I don’t think any of us will last a week before we die of cuteness. I mean, look at that kid and tell me that you won’t die of cuteness.” Dust huffed. Nightmare looked down at the boy and smiled. He moved a finger to his son's cheekbone before rubbing it softly. Raider looked up at his daddy and smiled again. 

“I agree. But we gotta handle it so that after this week we can go back to saving V and Raider. The most that Raider can do is just make our need to save them stronger.” Nightmare hummed.

“This is gonna be a crazy week won’t it?” Killer chuckled. Before Nightmare could nod, Cross let out a loud gasp.

“I’m gonna make him a tiny version of my outfit!” Cross immediately ran off before Nightmare could say anything.


	16. Chapter 16

(So I’m getting this story out. We are finally nearing the halfway mark. This book is already far ahead of where either of the other books are. It’s gonna have some minor spoilers for timing in the main book and it’s gonna hint towards how Inky (V’s Ink) dies in most Au’s. Of course his death isn’t the same but you can catch the idea of what his death will mean.

Also, sorry for the long author’s not here and at the end of the chapter)

The week came and went too fast. It was Nightmares last day with his son and he hated it. Everyone was sad and Nightmare was done with sadness.

Cross had started out the day in tears so Nightmare hummored his friend. Nightmare put Raider in the mini version of Cross’s outfit. Of course that had made the soldier cry and hug the infant who was just happy to be loved.

Raider patted Cross’s cheeks, giggling as he was hugged. Nightmare smiled sadly before taking his son and Error chose this moment to walk over. Nightmare looked at his friend before he frowned and pulled his son closer.

“What’s gonna happen after this?” Error asked and Nightmare sighed before shutting his one visible eye.

“We are going to do almost anything to get them back. The only thing I refuse to do is give up the moon empire.” Nightmare whispered before looking up at the sky.

“It’s time to get going, my king.” Cross frowned as Nightmare tensed up.

“No…” He frowned as his son fell asleep in his arms. 

“It’s, we leave now, or we lose V forever.” Error piped up and Nightmare squeezed his eye sockets shut.

“Seems my brother is running late.” Dream, hummed and V looked down.

“He will be here… and if he isn’t then he believes that it’s best for our son.” V whispered before Dream burst out laughing.

“Sure. Sure. If he isn’t here, then you die. I wasn’t kidding about that.” Dream hummed.

“Umm.. my king? Did you tell the border guards that your brother would be coming? They may hold him at the border if you didn’t.” Blue whispered to Dream.

“Uhh…. No…” Dream mumbled before looking down at his feet. V grinned quietly.

“My husband could have been there for hours.” He hummed and Dream couldn’t even glare at him.

“I will go retrieve my brother. V, you are coming with.” Dream stood up and dragged V with him.

Nightmare stared at the border guards as Raider slept in his arms. Cross had worn his outfit that matched tiny Raider. Error had been next to them but he left when one of the moon empire guards reported about an issue in the last slum and the construction zone to fix up the slums.

“Well, it seems this was my mistake.” Dream appeared behind the guards.

“My king! The moon empire king has been trying to entire our land for a few hours now! He’s demanding that you asked him to come!” The head guard complained and Dream hummed.

“I’m terribly sorry for not informing you but he will be coming.” Dream hummed and the guard gaped in shock.

“Wait- he was supposed to come in?” The guard asked and Dream nodded before turning to Nightmare.

“I’m terribly sorry for this mistake.” He whispered before ushering V to take Raider back.

“Is this a mini Cross outfit?” V giggled and Nightmare nodded.

“Raiders uncle Cross may hate you but he loves Little Raider.” Nightmare hummed and V smiled sadly.

(So also… I want anyone new to my account to know that this isn’t always my writing style. My ears are swelling on and off which makes my head all clouded and it’s hard to focus.

This book was purely made for fun so I don’t feel bad making it partly a crack fic while I work on it to not focus on the fact that writing right now is hard. 

My ears only started swelling again right before I made this book. It might not be obvious but there is a change, sometimes even inside the chapters themselves, where you can see my writing style change.

I usually feel best at night when my heads like this so I’m gonna try writing more at night and then post during the day. 

I’m not too proud with the writing style I’ve shown in this book but I am proud of what legible story arch I’m able to show.

When I’m not fuzzy, I usually try and work on a couple other stories just to get some more content out.)


	17. Chapter 17

(So until recently, my classmates and I thought that we would have to turn in our school iPads in June 1st or 2nd but we found out today that we get to keep them for the summer. 

Before this, I had began trying to write a lot so I’d have a stockpile of chapters but that made it much harder so I nearly stopped writing all together.

I may not update fast but I don’t have to worry about losing my main writing device.)

V never actually figured out how Nightmare got him out, and Nightmare never told him. Not even this time around. All V knew was that, about the time Raider was 11 months old, Nightmare somehow convinced Dream to let them go.

“Night!” V rushed towards his husband who pulled him close. Raider was in a holder on Vs back but even the child made cooing noises towards his father when he saw him.

“I missed you so much.” Nightmare whispered and V smiled.

“I did too… I did too. Let’s go home okay?” V cupped his husband’s cheekbones and Nightmare nodded.

“I love you so much but yea… let’s go home.” Nightmare hummed as he leaned behind V to take Raider out of the baby carrier.

The first week back home was fun for V.

Cross cried when they came home. He begged V for forgiveness as he cuddled Raider and V was happy to settle their differences.

Error spent a few hours sewing with V.

Killer basically became a therapist and helped V with any issues that arose due to the recent time spent there. That also included the day that Ink was put in charge of watching him. Killers therapy quickly went to helping V move past his old au and the issues that arose there.

Horror spent hours cooking with V. They taught each other new recipes.

Dust was the one who probably spent the least amount of time with V but their time may have been the most memorable and useful.

Nightmare spent most moments together, and that included some more private moments in their room.

Everyone loved baby Raider. The citizens of their kingdom threw a party when their queen and prince came back home.

“My queen,” A guard bowed in front of V and the ex-destroyer smiled.

“How have the slums been?” V asked and the guard grinned.

“What slums? The final buildings were fixed up over a month ago.” The guard explained and V lit up.

“That’s amazing!” He cheered before he heard his husband’s laughter as an arm wrapped around his waist.

“I’m glad you’re so happy about this recent development. I was hoping it would make you happy.” Nightmare whispered into V’s ear and the queen blushed.

“I’m already happy just to be with you, my love. Where is our son?” V asked and Nightmare kissed his temple.

“He is with Cross. It’s been nearly a month since you were returned to us and our son's birthday is in less than a week. Come on, I want to spend more time with you… alone.” Nightmare smirked as he leaned to kiss V again. The ex-destroyer blushed before kissing back as his king turned towards their bedroom. V squealed as Nightmare set him on the bed, kissing his husband again.

(That’s the closest you are all gonna get to some spicy stuff. Sorry. Also next chapter is gonna be Raider’s birthday.)


	18. Chapter 18

(Sorry this took so long to update, recently I’ve had to avoid tiktok and instagram in general.

My coping for my ptsd comes in the form of escaping reality which I’ve been forced out of right now due to the riots going on in America. I’m now avoiding most social media so I could sink back into fiction. 

I can’t right when I’m facing too many reality checks so it’s been difficult for a couple days.

I’m doing better now but it’s not perfect. Update might still be slow.)

“Shhh!” V giggled as his husband slowly opened the door to their sons nursery. Raider was asleep, laying gently in the bed. Nightmare smiled at the infant laying in the bed although he was now less an infant and more a toddler.

“Hey Raider…” V whispered at his son's side and the boy let out a small grunt. V smiled and slowly touched his son's cheek. Raider opened his sockets just enough before smiling softly.

“Hey baby.” V lifted up his son. Raider giggled when he was lifted up and V moved his son closer to kiss the boy’s skull.

“Happy birthday Raider…” Nightmare piped up. The boy turned and squealed, holding his arms out for his papa. Raider loved his papa.

“Heh.” Nightmare took his son into his arm and nuzzled his cheek. Raider squealed again and Nightmare smiled wider.

(Enjoy some Raider point of view since I really wanted to write it from his perspective and I think you’d like it.)

Raider flapped his hands around as his mama set pancakes in front of him. He loved pancakes. He loved his mama. He loved his papa. Raider loved his uncle’s. Raider loved everything except the bright kingdom that hurt his eyes and made him stay away from papa.

Fluffy uncle walked in as Raider began to eat and he squealed loudly. Fluffy was his favorite of the uncles. Raider was pretty sure he was Fluffy’s favorite too. 

“Heya Rai.” Raider liked that nickname that Fluffy gave him. He also liked the matching outfits Fluffy made whenever he outgrew the ones from before. Raider had wanted to wear the matching outfit to Fluffy but mama and papa had said no. 

Raider was okay with that after a few protesting whines.

“I think I’m his favorite uncle.” Fluffy (aka. Cross) hummed as he moved closer to Raider. Raider raised his arms instead of eating and Fluffy lifted him out of his high chair.

“Cross. He has to finish eating.” Mama hummed and Fluffy huffed. Raider cooed, not understanding what his mama was really talking about. 

“I know but I wanna get some Raider hugs.” Fluffy hummed as Raider patted against his face.

“Fluff!” Raider giggled and Fluffy smiled as Mama began to laugh.

“I forgot he called you that!” Mama hummed as he lifted Raider out of Fluffy’s arms and back into his high chair.

“Now, let’s eat.” Nightmare hummed as he lifted a pancake up to take a bite. Raider giggled and grabbed his pancake, eating it happily.

“Happy birthday to you!” Raider loved his uncle’s, mama, and papa. He loved the sparkly paper around the boxes. Raider loved a lot. Raider didn’t like being sad but that was pretty much all that he didn’t like.

“Mama!” Raider whined and his mama cooed at him before scooping up Raider again.

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” Mama moved to sit on the floor, Raider in his lap, as he grabbed the first gift.

“The villagers want to have a celebration tonight.” Nightmare had left the room to check up on stuff but he was finally walking back over to his husband and son.

“Of course they do. They love their little prince,” V nuzzled his sons skull.

“Happy birthday baby boy.” Nightmare kissed Raiders skull before settling down next to his small family, watching as the others settled around them.


	19. Chapter 19

(So uh. If you don’t know who EveFalcity is [Falsity is spelt wrong on purpose as I thought it wa show it was spelt and now it symbolizes the fact that V/Error doesn’t truly See her as a Falsity) then I’d recommend reading the single chapter of Darkest Child that’s posted in wattpad. [im almost finished with the second chapter. Should I post it on Archive too?] it’s the best way to see what she looks like. 

V and Night have 2 kids and the younger is EveFalcity.)

Nightmare and V stood up as the town settled in. Raider had just been brought to bed but the empire was still celebrating his birthday.

“We wanted to keep this quiet a bit longer as we only found out this morning but with a few threats coming from the sun empire, it’s best we share the great news with you now. Your Queen is pregnant.” Nightmare announced and immediately the crowd began to buzz with excitement.

“It feels so weird… Everyone here would think this is just my second child but it’s my fifth… I wonder if the boys would like their younger siblings…” V whispered to his husband who turned and kissed him.

“From what I’ve heard about your sons, they will adore their younger siblings. Not if. We will make it to them this time, if we remember then they remember too which means that they can find a way here earlier.” Nightmare whispered back.

“Nom! Fluff!” Raider zoomed around the library while searching for two of his uncles. It had been a month since his birthday and he had begun to think up other names for his uncles. For anyone who doesn’t speak Raider, Fluffy/Fluff is Cross and NomNom/Nom is Horror.

“Over here Rai!” Cross called and the boy, who had somehow begged his parents enough to let him wear his Cross outfit, ran over to his uncles.

“Fluff!” Raider cooed.

“So I’m Nom?” Horror asked and Cross nodded.

“Probably because you eat so much.” Cross hummed as he scooped up Raider.

“Rude!” Horror laughed.

“Nom?” Raider cooed and Horror happily took him from Cross.

Around 6 months into V’s pregnancy, they noticed that something wasn't right. They turned to the medic who happily did some tests.

“Well, it seems that he’s growing a bit slower… let me check up on this…” he frowned as he started making his hands glow.

“I’m just worried..is he okay?” V asked and the scientist tugged his hands back.

“That’s the issue here, I believe. He isn’t actually a he, but a she.” He explained and V gaped for a moment.

“But that’s nearly impossible!” Nightmare spoke up.

“Well not exactly. Technically speaking, most skeletons are born male, but at the core of all skeletons, we are all unisex or both genders. It’s more common that male skeletons are born but there are a few exceptions. Usually with soul shards or any monster species, they are the opposite gender as their parent so that’s an instance where a female skeleton may be born. The other instance is just the rare occasion they are born normally but as a female.” He explained and V looked down.

“But why is she developing slower?” Nightmare asked.

“She isn’t. She’s smaller and developing differently. Most things about skeleton pregnancy only focus on carrying males so she’s not gonna always match it perfectly.” He explained.

Both parents left with a ball of excitement.

“Pretty!” Raider called and Dust tilted his head.

“Me?”

“Yes you! Pretty!” Raider had just confirmed Dusts new nickname and the adult smiled. 

“Now knife!” Raider pointed at Killer and Dust snorted.

“Well, don’t you have the interesting assortment of uncles.”

“I love my uncles! Fluffy, NomNom, Pretty, and Knife! I love them!” 


	20. Chapter 20

(We are getting closer to the point in which V’s three older kids would come. Let’s say, he’s been there nearly 3 years. At the 4 year mark (a bit after EveFalcity is born) the kids will come and I’ll be making part 1 and part 2 of each chapter. Part 1 is the old story arch and part 2 is the new story arch)

Raider had found that he liked the guards of the kingdom. Sometimes they would carry him around when his parents were doing something in town and the uncles couldn’t be there.

Not only did he like the guards but he adored talking about his baby sister. She might not have been born yet but he already loved her. 

He heard kids in the village complain about their siblings but he didn’t understand why. He loved EveFalcity, that’s what mama and papa decided to name her, and he would be the best big brother.

“Mama!” Raider caught sight of his mother and squirmed out of the guards arms. V saw his son and smiled, opening his arm for the child. Raider climbed into his mom’s arms and smiled.

“Where Fluffy?” He asked and V rolled his eyes.

“Do you know his real name, baby?” He hummed and the boy just tilted his head, giving his mom the only answer he needed.

“His name is Cross.” V explained and Raiders face filled with horror before his face settled into a grumpy frown.

“No. He’s Fluffy. Not Cross,” Raider insisted and V rolled his eyes before kissing his sons skull.

“Whatever you say Rai,” V smiled before closing his eyes.

V had fallen too deep into his memories about a week after that conversation and that completely shattered him. He hadn’t moved much from his bed unless it was to use the bathroom. He even had his food brought to him.

No matter how much it annoyed them, none of the others could be angry as it was most likely a relapse of the intense depression he felt.

Error, who spent much of his time out in his home in the woods (mostly cause I forget him a lot), was brought back to help them while V was out of commission. So far, Raider hadn’t come up with a nickname although Error’s reactions to the prince’s nicknames had him practically on the floor.

Horrors nickname was first.

“NomNom!” Raider squealed and Horror looked up.

“What’s up bud?” He hummed.

“dinner ‘onna be done?” Raider hummed and Horror hummed.

“Soon buddy,” He turned back just to see Error laughing his ass off.

“He calls you NomNom!”

Next was Dust’s

“Well of course he does. Don’t ask us why but he won’t accept our real names.” Horror hummed as Dust walked in.

“I actually like mine,” he explained as he scooped up Raider.

“And that is?” Error raised a brow bone.

“Pretty!” Raider cooed as he patted Dusts cheeks.

“W-what?” Error was laughing again although he was dulled by the cute nickname.

Then Killer’s

“He thinks my eyes are pretty. You should really hear Cross and Killers.” Dust explained. Killer looked up from what he was doing.

“What?”

“Hey Raider, what’s Killer’s nickname?” Dust asked.

“Knife!”

“Ppppfffffffttttt!” Error fell over.

And finally Raiders favorite uncle,

Cross heard the laughter and walked over.

“What’s going on?” He hummed and immediately Raider perked up and turned to face him.

“Error’s hearing our Raider names.” Dust explained as he lifted the toddler over to couch to Cross.

“What's Cross’s?” Error asked as he finally stopped laughing.

“Well-“

“FLUFFY! HUGS HUGS!” Raider yelped when Cross wouldn’t pay attention to him.

That’s about the time where Error burst out laughing again and nearly passed out. 


	21. Pay attention!!

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Input, even with stuff like this, helps


End file.
